This invention relates generally to the field of book shelves, and more particularly to a book organizing device for children
Book shelves of various types are known. Children""s book shelves tend to become disorderly rather quickly because of the young child""s inability to put books back neatly.
Additionally, parents generally want their children to read and to look forward to the activity of reading.
Book shelves currently available for children""s rooms do little to help reduce book clutter and offer no incentives in and of themselves to cause the child to want to pull out or return a book.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a device that keeps a plurality of books in a neat and upright position regardless of the number of books stored in the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a book retaining device that emits an audible reinforcing message every time a book is taken out or replaced.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Book Organizing Device comprising: A flat, horizontally disposed shelf like member, a fixed, vertical end panel attached to one end of said shelf member, a slidable vertical panel having a constant force spring centrally attached under said shelf member, said slidable vertical panel exerting approximately one pound of force inwardly towards said fixed end panel, said constant force spring having an encoder ring mounted to the spring reel, a photo diode placed to read said encoder ring that provides a signal any time said ring is rotated, said signal triggering one of a plurality of short recorded messages to be broadcast from a speaker located on the underside of said book shelf, said messages being stored and selected by a digital programmable microprocessor designed for such purposes, and Said shelf member also having a rear book retaining bracket to prevent books from being pushed too far to the rear of the shelf.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.